Clarity
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: First songfic, not writing a summary. Got it in a challenge fic so I couldn't refuse. Based on the song Clarity by Zedd. I own nothing. Please review but be nice. As I said, it's my first song fic. Rated T because anything less would make me look like even more of a sap and I hate looking sappy.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. First songfic, please don't be too hard on me, especially about which song I used.

* * *

Author's Note: I got this story from a challenge fic and it in no way reflects anything about me or my personality, or my emotions, or my song preference. Also, if anyone asks who gave the the challenge fic...I'll...um...well...yeah...so.. .just don't ask!

* * *

Truth

Naruto was feeling both beyond happy and depressingly guilty. He and Hinata had been dating for a few months, ever since Hinata had risked her life to save him from Pein. They were both happy about it and everyone in the village was very supportive, shockingly that included Neji and Hiashi. Naruto couldn't believe that Hiashi had giving his blessing not just for them to be together but also for them to get married. They hadn't asked him for his consent for marriage but he seemed to know something they didn't.

Recently, however, Naruto had been feeling horrible. Hinata had been so badly wounded during her fight with Pein that she had gone into a coma and as a result, hadn't seen that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox and he had forced the entire village to keep that fact hidden from her. He wanted to tell her but he was terrified that despite how much she cared about him, that love would all disappear if she found out he had a demon inside him. Kurama wasn't helping and was constantly pressuring Naruto to tell Hinata.

At the moment, however, Kurama was busy vomiting as Hinata told Naruto about the dream she had had the night before. In it, she and Naruto had been married and he was Hokage. The Akatsuki had all been stopped and imprisoned and Sasuke had finally been convinced to return, although she suspected that her dream had simply needed a way to keep Sakura away from Naruto. In the dream, Naruto and Hinata had three daughters, all of which looked suspiciously like exact replicas of Hanabi.

Naruto was enjoying the thought of starting a family with Hinata and that was making Kurama sick. At the same time, the fact that even after months of dating, he still hadn't told her what he was was making his heart feel like it might be being crushed by the same jutsu Kagero had used when they had helped the Fuma Clan. Naruto sighed and Hinata looked over at him worried. Naruto had made up his mind. For Hinata's sake, he couldn't be with her.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked worry clearly written into her face.

"I..." Naruto struggled to find a way to say it without completely crushing her but knew that wasn't possible. "We can't be together. I...I'm not the kind of person you would want to be with. If you knew what I was...even you would hate me."

"N...Naruto," Hinata said tears already streaming freely down her face. "Th...that's not true."

"Yes it is," Naruto said. "I'm a monster Hinata. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-tailed Demon Fox inside of me when I was an infant. I beat Pein because I went on a rampage and nearly destroyed the village. Everyone's grateful to me for stopping Pein but I can tell that they're more terrified of me than ever now that they know what I am. You should be scared too. I...I can't be with you anymore. I don't deserve you. And I'll hurt you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but eventually I will. I'm so sorry Hinata."

He was also close to tears by now so he stood and quickly ran away. After he was out of sight, he leaned against a tree and slid to the ground breaking into silent tears. He knew that his own pain at having hurt her and having to leave her was the worst he had ever felt but also knew that the pain he had given Hinata made his own pain look like a massage.

Hinata sat on the top of the Hokage monument sobbing silently. After a moment, a song she had always enjoyed played through her head and fit what she felt perfectly. She couldn't help but begin to sing it even though she couldn't get half of the notes. When she sang it, she always had to dial it back a lot.

"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life," Hinata sang barely above a whisper but growing louder with each line. "Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time. Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends. A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again."

She looked out at the city as memories of Naruto, mainly her stalking him, played through her head.

"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need," She continued her voice soft yet somehow making the song better than the original. "Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why."

Naruto heard Hinata singing and looped around to stand behind her so he could watch and listen without being caught. He had always loved hearing her sing. He couldn't help but listen this time.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?" Hinata continued as tears still ran down her cheeks but happy memories flooded her mind. "If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

She paused for a moment hearing the song play in her head. She knew it by heart and knew exactly how long to wait.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Again she paused but shorter this time before continuing quieter but more confident than the beginning. "Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends. It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense. Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose. If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you."

Naruto silently walked out of the trees at this point and stood a short distance behind her.

"Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Again Hinata paused as long as the first time before continuing. "Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy? Why are you my clarity? Why are you my remedy?"

She paused on last time as Naruto silently began walking forward.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" Just as she finished, Naruto turned her around and pulled her into a hug and she instantly began sobbing.

Naruto ran his hand through her hair and held her close.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said. "I love you. Please forgive me."

Hinata pulled back wiping her eyes and kissed him. He kissed her back and smiled. After a moment she pulled back and then hugged him again.

"Now maybe we can get to work on that dream of yours," Naruto said making Hinata's eyes fly open and her face turn red but she still smiled.

THE END

* * *

There it's finally done. I am so never doing another songfic. They're demeaning.


End file.
